trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Waldo
So named after the Robert Heinlein book. they are a division of Bicorn Industries. Branches of the company can be found on all Ane Worlds within the Federation, and expanding outside it. Waldo & Magic are the makers of the common Gc1 and Gc2 biomechs made for the use of the Ane. The Gc1 is a plain mechanical device that makes no effort to look lifelike outside of the kinetics. Gc2 biomechs are covered for a life similar appearance, but will not fool scanners, nor are they meant to. The Waldo & Magic biomechs are made based on licensed Vicharrian technology. and use Crystalmind computers. Products General Category One Biomechs Gc1: these devices make no pretense as to what they are. Exposed metal and clearly machines. G1 biomechs are common labor devices on Ane ships and stations. Also falling into this category are the variations of these devices used as ground troops by the Ane. The Husky fitted with shields and weapons is known as the Timber Wolf mecha. Gc1 Units are either directly controlled by an RI system or run semi autonomously. They lack any degree of personality. *'Spider --' An eight-legged tricorder designed to do inspection and investigation in tight or hazardous spaces. Type One: The smallest one, it has low sensor fidelity, a short leg span, a voder, and not much else. It can clamber up walls and the like. The volume of half a cell phone. At full cell phone it does not have legs and uses AG to move. Type Two: the volume of a paperback book. A about a foot (or more) spread of legs depending on model. Voder, tricorder grade sensor fidelity. The front two limbs can manipulate light or small objects. Nothing too complex. At thick paperback it has no legs, keep the manipulator pair and uses AG to move. Type Three: The volume of a hefty hardcover. Half a meter or more leg, Exchangeable modules for mission. Fine manipulation, superior sensor package (general or several specialized), sample collection or drop off, superior movement, (fine or speed, pick one). Pick any three. As before a slightly thicker version keep the manipulators and uses AG to move. Any bigger than this and you are getting into the terrier. Which is as the name suggest is the size of a medium small dog. *'Terrier --' A half meter tall bio with adjustable limbs. It is used for work in tight engineering spaces. *'Shepherd --' A humanoid sized general labor droid. *'Husky --' A three meter monster suited to gravity based heavy construction. *'Gibbon --' A small specialized zero gravity bio for space dock work. *'The Chimp --' A man sized zero gravity bio for space dock construction. *'Berks --' Work bee to shuttle craft sized zero gravity units for moving heavy components. The least 'bio" of the lot they are generally standard work bees or construction shuttles converted for autonomous control. *'Wild Dog --' The terrier weaponized. They are equipped with a hand phaser and or limpet bombs and move in large masses. They can crawl over or get into just about everything. *'Coyote --' The shepherd weaponized. They are equipped like typical ground troops and used in a similar fashion with Wild dogs and Timber wolf support. they are usually controlled en mass by a single RI. *'Timber wolf --' The Husky weaponized. Light mecha they carry heavy weapons like micro torpedoes and artillery grade phasers. General Category Two These are robots with a skin. They are made in the 5 to 3 foot ranges, usually bipedal. They are built to resemble anthropomorphic animals. They are very carefully built to not resemble any known sentient species. Twice in the history of the Gc2 a model has been recalled due to a first contact. Gc2 units are used as hands. They are socially acceptable (hopefully) servants for Ane moving in technological society where moving things or picking them up is a requirement. They have voders for ordering from replicators, and hands to carry the salad to the table. Gc2 style units are also commonly used by RI persons as a mobile backup. Life identical is not required, maximum storage is. Gc2 units are typically autonomous in operation. They have a simple AI with minimal personality. They cannot "wake up" being equipped with 2nd or 4th generation crystalmind computers. They can be controlled by an RI as remote units. *'The Coon --' Built to look somewhat Raccoon like. This is mentioned mainly as a matter of history. Coon models were discontinued after contact with the Ugoahed. The Ane do not wish to be seen using anyone as servants. *'The Badger --' Likely the most popular model currently. A slightly cartoony looking upright badger, often in garish colors. *'The Grover --' Patterned after the "monsters" of the 20th century Jim Henson creature shop. The wildly colored and highly unrealistic bipeds are becoming more popular. Hopefully they will never look like anybody. Category:Business Category:Bicorn Category:Ane Space Category:Epiphany Trek